Wszystko o przedmiotach
"Wszystko o przedmiotach" czyli Baza Danych - część 2 Czas na piątą część naszego kursu i drugą poświęconą Bazie Danych. W poprzedniej zajmowaliśmy się trzema pierwszymi zakładkami, które bezpośrednio odnoszą się do naszych bohaterów. Tym razem pobawimy się z bardzo ważną częścią każdej gry RPG - przedmiotami. Obszerna zakładka Item pozwala nam zdefiniować wszystko to, czego potrzebują nasi bohaterowie. Od błyszczących w słońcu broni i pancerzy po potężnie magiczne eliksiry, księgi i inny, fantazyjny ekwipunek. Przedmioty przez wielu uważane są za jeden z najważniejszych aspektów gier fabularnych. Ich dobór i różnorodność mogą znacząco wpłynąć na chęć dalszej gry (patrz - Diablo). Omawianie tej zakładki postanowiliśmy poprowadzić według rodzajów przedmiotów (pole 'Type') od tego ustawienia zależy bowiem ilość i rodzaj pozostałych pól do uzupełnienia. Jeżeli dane pole występowało już w innej kategorii itemów - zostało wymienione, lecz pominięte. Lista przedmiotów (po lewo) i jej uzupełnianie o nowe pozycje odbywa się natomiast analogicznie do list opisanych w poprzedniej części kursu. Common Item Rodzaj przedmiotu, który w zasadzie nie robi kompletnie nic. Często tego typu ekwipunek nazywany jest "Quest Items", ponieważ jego główna rola to bycie w plecaku podczas wykonywania danego zadania (np. rzadki kwiat, zgubiony miś, klucz do katedry itd. itp.). 'Name' służy do wpisania nazwy przedmiotu, składa się maksymalnie z 20 znaków. 'Price' to cena, jaką będziemy musieli zapłacić za przedmiot w sklepie, w przypadku sprzedaży dzielona jest przez dwa. Opis przedmiotu zamieszczony w 'Description' będzie pojawiał się przy wyborze danej rzeczy w menu albo w walce. Shield/Armor/Helmet/Accessory Cztery z pięciu rodzajów ekwipunku, w które bohater może się wyposażyć podczas gry. Ich okna w Database są dokładnie identyczne, a jedyną różnicą jest miejsce ich umieszczenia na bohaterze. Każde z nich zawiera trzy pola wymienione przy okazji Common Item, jak również: 'Invoke Skill When Used' powoduje, że jeżeli użyjemy przedmiotu podczas walki (nie w formie ataku, a podobnie jak np. mikstury leczące) wykonana zostanie wybrana przez nas technika. 'Usable by' definiuje, który bohater/jaka klasa (odpowiednio Hero i Class, do wyboru) mogą wykorzystywać daną rzecz. 'Statistic Change' mówi nam, jak zmienią się statystyki bohatera po wyekwipowaniu tworzonej przez nas pozycji. Zmiany odbywają się w granicach od -500 do 500. Gdy zaznaczymy jakieś pola w 'Resistance', zwiększy nam się (o jeden poziom) odporność na wybrane atrybuty. Więcej na temat odporności w kolejnej części kursu. Pole 'Conditions' jest odpowiedzialne za odporność (Resist) na konkretne kondycje (W 'Resistance' wpisujemy procent odporności) lub za wywołanie na bohaterze którejkolwiek z nich (Inflict). Obszar 'Options' zawiera dodatkowe opcje dla przedmiotu: * Prevent Critical Hits - całkowicie chroni postać przed ciosami krytycznymi wrogów * Increased Evasion - bohaterowi dużo łatwiej jest uniknąć trafienia przez przeciwnika * Half MP Consumption - dzięki zaznaczeniu tej opcji zużywamy tylko połowę MP przy rzucaniu czarów * No Terrain Damage - niweluje obrażenia, jakich doznamy chodząc po specyficznym terenie (np. lawie) * Cursed - tworzy tzw. "przeklęte przedmioty", których nie możemy zdjąć (może to zrobić jedynie odpowiednie zdarzenie w grze) Weapon Piąty i jedyny rodzaj ekwipunku różniący się nieco od pozostałych. Odpowiada za tworzenie najróżniejszych broni gotowych do użycia przez naszych bohaterów. Zawiera większość pozycji opisanych powyżej, jednak dodaje kilka zupełnie nowych pól, obszary 'Options' i 'Conditions' zostają zmieniony, zaś 'Resistance' zastapione przez 'Attack Attribute'. 'Hands Required' definiuje, ile rąk będzie potrzebnych do użycia broni (One - jedna, Both - obie). 'MP Consumed' mówi, ile MP potrzeba do użycia broni w walce (zwykłego ataku!). 'Hit Probability' to prawdopodobieństwo zadania ciosu, choć co ważne - zostanie ono obniżone o umiejętność unikania ciosów przeciwnika 'Critical Bonus' jest dodatkowym bonusem procentowym do szansy na trafienie krytyczne (ustawionej w zakładce Hero). 'Attack Attribute' to spis atrybutów, jakimi dysponuje dana broń. Określa jakiego rodzaju obrażenia zadaje broń, a ma to związek z odpornościami potworów, o których dowiecie się z kolejnych części kursu. 'Conditions' odpowiedzialne jest za wywołanie (Inflict) danej kondycji przy ataku (gdzie Effectivness to procentowa szansa na powodzenie infekcji) lub za jej usunięcie (Remove, w tym wypadku Effectivness zastąpiono słowem Probabillity) W 'Attack Animation' wybieramy animację wyświetlaną podczas ataku. Szczegóły dotyczące tworzenia animacji - w następnych części kursu. Po kliknięciu w Set w obszarze 'Animation' otworzy nam się zupełnie nowe okno, przypominające do złudzenia to z zakładki Skill opisywanej w poprzedniej części kursu. Znajdziemy tam dodatkowe opcje dotyczące animacji, wyglądu broni i zachowania bohatera podczas ataku: 'Movement Before Attack' podobnie jak przy Skillach: * Step Forward - kroczek w przód (i do tyłu) * Jump Forward - skok do przodu (i wstecz) * Move to Target - bohater biegnie do celu i z powrotem 'Number of Attacks' definiuje liczbę ataków (od jednego do trzech, z możliwością połączenia z innymi ustawieniami zwiekszającymi liczbę uderzeń) 'Animation Type' pozwala nam wybrać dostępne animacje ataku wykonane w innych zakładkach (Dla pola Weapon jest to zakładka Animations 2, dla Battle - Animations). Jeśli wybraliśmy jakikolwiek ruch w 'Movement Before Attack' mamy także możliwość dodania powidoku do animacji ataku. Efekt do sprawdzenia. Pole 'Ranged Weapon Properties' odpowiada za cechy broni używanej z dystansu: W polu 'Weapon Animation' wybieramy animację broni. 'Trajectory' ustala tor lotu (Flight Straight to Target - leci prosto do przeciwnika, Return to User After Striking - po uderzeniu przedmiot wraca). 'Targetting' odpowiedzialne jest za cel ataku (Single Target - pojedynczy, Fly Down the Center Of The Screen - leci na środek pola walki, Strike Each Enemy Simultaneously - atakuje wszystkich przeciwników jednocześnie, Strike Each Enemy in Turn - atakuje wrogów po kolei). 'Animation Speed' ustala szybkość ustawianych animacji (Slow/Medium/Fast). 'Monster Group Shown' i 'Change Battle Background' podobnie jak w przypadku zakładki Skill służą tylko i wyłącznie wizualizacji. Medicine Rodzaj przedmiotów równie niezastąpiony co ekwipunek. Medicine, jak łatwo się domyślić, służy do tworzenia wszelkiej maści środków leczniczych takich jak ziółka albo osławione Potiony. Warto poświęcić chwilę i stworzyć kompletny zestaw medykamentów ułatwiających grę. Zakładka zawiera szereg pozycji znanych nam już z typu Common Item, a także opcje 'Usable by' i kilka charakterystycznych dla siebie opisanych niżej. 'Number of Uses' definiuje ile razy można użyć przedmiotu (Unlimited Use to ilość nieskończona, następne to opcje od 1 do 5) Dzięki 'Target' ustalimy, czy dany medykament działa tylko na jedną postać (Single Ally) czy na całą drużynę (All Allies). 'HP i MP Recovery' określają ilość odnawianych punktów życia i/lub many. Pierwsza opcja od lewej to wartość procentowa maksymalnego HP i MP, a druga to ilość punktowa, niezależna od naszego poziomu czy wysokości wskaźnika. 'Options' zawiera dwie pozycje - pierwsza mówi, że przedmiotu można użyć tylko na mapie (przydatna, gdy chcemy zrobić coś na wzór przedmiotów tent/shelter z jRPGów). Druga działa jak sławetny Phoenix Down, czyli sprawia, że przedmiotu leczniczego można użyć tylko na martwym bohaterze. W 'Cure Condition' wybieramy natomiast, jakie kondycje chcemy usunąć. Skill Book Rodzaj przedmiotu, który będzie używany do nauki konkretnych umiejętności. Zawiera w sobie pola identyczne z typu Common Item oraz część pochodzących z typu Medicine. Jedyną nową opcją jest 'Skill Learned', gdzie wybieramy umiejętność/technikę, której rzecz ma uczyć. Seed Pod tym tajemniczym określeniem kryje się przedmiot na stałe zwiększający jedną (bądź kilka) z sześciu podstawowych statystyk, które wybieramy w jedynym nowym polu 'Base Statistic Change'. Skill Scroll Dzięki niemu przyzywamy w walce przypisaną pergaminowi umiejętność/technikę wybierając item z listy. Zawiera podobne pola do Skill Book, jednak zamiast 'Skill Learned' wykorzystuje opisane w ekwipunku 'Invoke Skill (When Used)'. Jedno pole dodatkowe (poniżej). 'Message Shown When Used' określa, jaka wiadomość pojawi się podczas użycia przedmiotu ('Item Name' - nazwa użytego przedmiotu, albo 'Name of Associated Skill' - nazwa użytej umiejętności). Switch Działa podobnie jak poisany wcześniej Skill tego samego typu, czyli włącza wybrany przełącznik, który wybieramy w polu 'Turn ON Switch'. Jedynym dodatkowym polem jest 'Activation Allowed' -zaznaczając Field sprawiamy, że można go używać na mapie, a Battle - w walce. Zakończenie W taki sposób przebrnęliśmy przez jedną z największych zakładek, będącą nieodłącznym elementem każdego jRPG. Przedmioty i ekwipunek są na tyle istotne, że warto poświęcić trochę więcej czasu na ich przygotowanie, bo to często od nich zależy przyjemność, jaką gracz czerpie z walki/kolekcjonowania różnych fantów. W następnej części kursu kolejne zakładki bazy danych - tym razem będą to potwory. Ale nie tylko. Źródło: Tsukuru Archive